


Open Air

by pharmtechgirl71



Series: 357 Daryl Jerkin' It Drive [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl goes to the movies and sees quite a show,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bella_Monoxide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Monoxide/gifts).



> Here is another installment, it is not in the same universe as the first two. Hope you like it. I love BDS, but I really think Daryl would feel this way about that movie. Also, we all know what they say about chocolate, right? lol. BTW, this will have a part two.

Daryl was just using this as an excuse not go to the bar with Merle tonight. He loved his brother, but he was a grade A asshole on his best days; get him drunk or high and he went from asshole to dick in sixty seconds. It helped that he really wanted to see this movie. The trailer and previews looked awesome and it had just about every big name action star in it. He hadn’t been to a Drive-In Theater since high school. Every weekend, he would go with Merle and his friends to the Stardust. He would watch the movie while they would do whatever it was they were there to do. Buy, sell, fuck, it didn’t matter to Daryl as long as they didn’t involve him in it. That theater had closed ten years ago, not long after Daryl had graduated. Someone had got it in their head to try again and rebuilt the theater last year. Another reason Daryl loved the Drive-In was because it was so cheap. He could watch a double feature for seven dollars and if he was real hungry, he could have a burger, fries, drink, and a large popcorn for under ten dollars.  
So, here he was, alone in his truck, throwing popcorn in his mouth and sucking on an extra-large coke. The previews had just started and cars were still coming through the gate. He watched the screen intently, taking the brilliant sight and sound in and he was grateful for the distraction. He didn’t once think about Merle. He didn’t worry about what or who he was doing or whether or not he’d need bailed out or picked up from the hospital the next morning. He saw a couple of previews that he might want to come back and see, but he would need to have a chick to bring with him. He couldn’t be caught watching a chick flick without a chick. He didn’t know why those movies appealed to him, but no one knew about his secret love of rom coms.  
The very first scene took his breath away. The gunfire, the car chase, the explosions; it was an amazing way to start the film and Daryl hoped that it didn’t go downhill from there. When the movie hit the halfway point, he regretted getting the extra-large coke. He reluctantly got out of the truck and made his way to the restrooms. He was in and out in seconds and made his way back to the truck. In the time it took for him to leave and come back, a car had come in and parked in front of him. He didn’t give a shit as long as he could see the screen. After a few minutes, he saw the couple in front of him lean in and kiss each other. It looked like a nice kiss, it certainly was a long kiss, and he saw the moment it became a tonsil-licking kiss. His eyes shot back up to the screen, where the main guy was about to throw a grenade into a sea of cartel members. He fucking loved this movie! It was so much better than that shitty one with the Irish twins.  
The couple kept making out in front of him. He could see them in his peripheral vision as he tried to keep his eyes on the screen. The movie finally ended with the bad guys dead and the good guys off to celebrate with babes and beer. As the credits rolled, the announcer’s voice came over the PA system to introduce the fifteen-minute intermission. Daryl took the opportunity to take his trash to the garbage and get more food. As he left the truck, he noticed the couple get out of the car but he didn’t pay them any mind. This time, he got his burger and fries, another extra-large drink and a candy bar. For some reason, he was craving chocolate. As he was milling around, he saw the couple walk into the concession area and get in line. They looked like a typical young couple, probably college kids, gonna get married after graduation, yada yada. They were talking to each other quietly and Daryl watched as the young man held her ass in his hands. He tried to look away, but didn’t make it before he got caught. When the young girl turned in her boyfriend’s arms, she caught Daryl’s stare and gave him a big, confident smile. He felt his face flush and blush and luckily the girl at the counter called his name and he was able to get his food and get the hell back to his truck before he embarrassed himself any more.   
He barely made it to the truck before the second feature started. He was grateful the ground lights were off, so when the couple came back, they wouldn’t be able to see him. Soon enough, he heard them coming. She was giggling and Daryl could’ve swore he heard the sound of an ass slap. When they walked by his truck, the girl was closest to the driver’s side and as she passed his closed window, she touched the body of the truck with her index finger and slid it across as she continued to their own car. As her boyfriend was opening the door for her, she looked towards Daryl’s truck. Because it was so dark, he couldn’t be sure, but the thought she winked at him. Her boyfriend went around to his side and got in. She went into the back seat headfirst and wiggled her ass as it was sticking up out of the car. Daryl rolled down both front windows of the truck. Although it was a cool, spring night, it was getting awfully hot in the cab of his truck.  
He was able to concentrate on the movie for a while. He had no idea what it was about, or who was in it, but it was practically a free movie, so he wasn’t going to waste it. He was enjoying his meal and there was no sign of movement from the car in front of him. He was relieved and now thought this would end up being one of his favorite memories away from Merle and his influence. Daryl loved being by himself, he didn’t have to act a certain way, say certain things or do things he felt uncomfortable doing. His concentration was broken when he saw her head come up from the back seat. He also saw her wipe her mouth with the back of her hand. Shit! He thought. Now he would never know how the movie ends. The show in the car in front of him had piqued his interest. She pulled her shirt over her head and he could see her tits bouncing lightly as she did so. The man leaned up, grabbed her breasts, and buried his face in her neck. Her head flew back and her mouth flew open. Although he couldn’t hear them, he was sure she was moaning in ecstasy.  
His cock was getting hard and he swore he saw her turn her head to face him. He calmly sat his food in the passenger’s seat and unbuckled his belt. He kept his eyes on the couple as she began to bounce up and down. In no time, he had his hard, leaking cock in his hand, his other hand gripping the steering wheel tightly. He stroked himself in time with her up and down movements. As her bouncing became more erratic, his strokes became harder and faster. He knew the moment she came, her body stilled and her arms flew above her head to the rood of the car. Seconds later, the man raised up and grabbed her body, holding her close to him. Daryl could see his body shake as he held her and knew he was coming too. He couldn’t hold out any longer. Watching her come had sent him over the edge and soon, he was coming in his own hand. He wiped himself off with napkins and rested his head on the steering wheel, trying to catch his breath.  
When he lifted his head, the car in front of him was empty. The movie was ending and he had to piss. He gathered his trash and walked to the concession stand. He walked into the men’s room after disposing of his empty hamburger container and drink. He was still trying to shake off his orgasm; it had been amazing. He hadn’t felt release in a long time. He never thought of women too much, the only ones he ever met were drunken bar sluts or the trash that Merle picked up off the street needing a high and willing to fuck for it. The girl in that car was beautiful, he wasn’t worthy of a woman like that. She was too good to ever allow a man like him touch her or fuck her. He knew he would never have her or anyone like her, so he just didn’t think about it. When he walked out of the bathroom, she was standing against a pillar in front of the door. He looked at her, but couldn’t move. He wanted to walk by her, get in his truck, and go home, but the thought of what he had seen her do rendered him motionless. She looked back at him and smiled. She was alone. The man she was with hadn’t been in the restroom when he was there, and when he looked around, he didn’t see him anywhere. She walked up to Daryl and took something out of her back pocket. “I know you were watching us. I hope you enjoyed the show. You look a little tense, maybe I can help you relax sometime,” she said as she handed him the small white card. He watched her ass as she walked away from him. He put the card in his pocket without reading it and slowly walked to his truck. When he got there, the car was gone. On his way home, he thought about her. Her big, blue eyes and the sight of her tits bouncing up and down as she rode her boyfriend. The house was empty when he arrived, thank God. He was getting hard again and didn’t want to hear Merle’s vulgar comments. He immediately went to his room and started to undress. When he threw his pants into the corner, the little white card fell to the floor. He picked it up and looked at it for the first time.  
Carrie Singer  
Licensed Massage Therapist  
Cell (404) 555-6921  
She’s a goddamn massage therapist. Fuck if the thought of her rubbing her hands all over his body didn’t make him harder. He turned the card over and in big, flowery girl script she had written  
Call me tonight. I make house calls.  
His fucking head was spinning. Before he lost his nerve, he grabbed his cell phone and started dialing. Right now, he didn’t give two shits if this was a joke or not. He didn’t expect her to come to his house, but just hearing that voice again would be enough to settle him for the night. She picked up after the third ring.  
“Hello.”  
“Uh, Carrie?”  
“This is Carrie. Who is this?”  
“My name’s Daryl. I saw you at the Drive-In tonight. You gave me your card.”  
“Oh yes, Daryl. I love that name. You look like a Daryl. What can I do for you Daryl?”  
“I don’t really know. Hadn’t thought that far ahead. Didn’t think you’d answer the phone this late.”  
“Well, I did ask you to call. I’ve been waiting to see if you would or not. I’m glad you did. What do you do for a living?” she asked.  
“I’m a mechanic.”  
“So I bet you come home every day with tired, achy muscles, don’t you?” she said seductively.  
His brain wasn’t functioning, his mouth stopped working. All her could give her was an affirmative, “Mmmm.”  
“Give me your address Daryl. I can come over and release the tension from those sore muscles.”  
“Isn’t it too late? You got work tomorrow?” he asked feeling stupid for suggesting that she not come over.  
“I take my job seriously Daryl. I can’t let a man experience discomfort when I’m capable of relieving that discomfort. Besides, I have my own business. I make my own hours. Now what’s your address?” He gave her his address and nervously wandered around the house picking up trash and praying that Merle didn’t come home tonight. “Okay Daryl. I’m gonna call a cab. I’ll be there in twenty minutes. I’ll bring my little bag of supplies, you just be ready for me when I get there.”   
After they hung up, he went through the house a couple more times checking for trash and shit. When he was satisfied that it was the best he could do, he went to his bedroom and put his pants and shirt back on. Then he sat on the old, ratty couch and anxiously waited for her to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a figment of your imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be the conclusion of this installment, or not. You decide.

Open Air – Conclusion?

The longer Daryl waited, the more convinced he was that it had been a cruel joke, or at the very least, a vivid dream. He had his ticket stub, so he knew the movie was real, but the other stuff, he wasn’t so sure. He’d had some pretty vivid dreams before, but he always knew they weren’t real. This, sure as fuck, seemed real. She said twenty minutes and it had been fifteen already. He had no idea what was going to happen or what she had planned, but he didn’t care. He was up for anything, apparently, he thought as he looked down at his hard on. When it hit the twenty-minute mark, he got up and looked outside. There wasn’t any noise, cars, or anything. He didn’t know where she lived, so he didn’t know if she was really twenty minutes away or not. After standing at the door for a couple of minutes, he turned off the lights and went back into his bedroom. No sooner than he had turned off the table lamp and got into bed, he saw headlights through his window. He jumped up and ran out of the room, tripping over his boots as he went. She knocked twice before he was able to get there, turn the light on, and open the door.  
“Hi Daryl. Sorry I’m late, but the cabbie took his time getting to my place. I hope you didn’t give up on me,” she said as he held the door open and invited her in.  
“Naw, just been waiting. Started to think I’d imagined the whole thing,” he said taking her small canvas bag and leading her into the living room.   
“No, I’m not a figment of your imagination. Although, I’m sure you have a very active one, don’t you?” Embarrassed, he hung his head and smirked. “I would have brought my table, but it wouldn’t fit in the cab. Is there a place we can do this that will be comfortable for you?”  
Yeah, Daryl thought, my bed. He didn’t say that out loud though, he hoped. “Uh, well, I don’t know. I guess it depends on what we’re gonna be doing.” Well, that didn’t sound suggestive in any way.  
“You’re gonna need a place where you can lie flat on your stomach; a place where your head won’t be restricted. Your bed would probably work, if you’re comfortable with that.”  
Daryl suddenly became unsure of this whole situation, but didn’t want to risk giving her a reason to leave. “Sure, come on.” He led her down the hall to his room and turned on the overhead light. He quickly shoved his boots under the bed so she wouldn’t trip like he did. He laid the bag on the floor in front of his dresser and just stood there. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do.  
“Do you live alone or should I close the door?”  
“My brother lives here too. Don’t know if he’ll be coming home tonight. Might be best if the door was closed, just in case. He can be an asshole ‘bout things sometimes. Don’t want him to make you feel uncomfortable.”  
“Thank you for the consideration,” she said and closed the bedroom door. “I’ll lock it too, just to be safe.” She picked her bag up from the floor and took it to the bed. “You’ll need to take your shirt off for this to be most effective.”  
Shit! Daryl thought. He never took his shirt off in front of anyone, even Merle. “Can’t I just keep it on?”  
“I brought warming massage oil. I really don’t think it would work well with a shirt. Direct skin contact is important. I can give you a deeper, more intense massage it there’s no barrier. The shirt would slide against your skin and I wouldn’t be able to get a sufficient grip on your muscles. Listen, I’ve been doing this for a while now, and there isn’t anything you could show me that would bother me. Do you have an embarrassing tattoo?”  
“Naw, well, I got tattoos, but they ain’t embarrassing. It just ain’t pretty under here. I don’t want to disgust you.” Carrie walked over and stood in front of him, putting her delicate, but strong hands on his broad shoulders.  
“I’m here because I want to be Daryl. I gave you my card, I asked you to call me, I offered to come to your house for a reason. I noticed you tonight. I noticed your broad shoulders, your muscular arms, and your handsome face. I saw you, in your truck, watching us fucking tonight Daryl.” She moved her hands up and down his arms, squeezing the hard muscle. “You noticed me, and I wanted you to know that I noticed you too. I needed an excuse to see you again. I knew, just by looking at you, that your body was made from hard work and sweat, not a weight machine. My job was a perfect way to introduce myself and I hoped that you would want to see me because I wanted to see you. Just take of your shirt and lay on the bed, face down and hang your head over the side.”  
He had nothing to say to that. He’d never heard a woman say those kind of things to him. Hell, women never talked to him at all. He took his shirt off and did as he was told. He heard her getting into her bag and felt the bed dip as she climbed onto it. “If I do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable or if I do anything that hurts, you have to let me know, okay?”  
“Yeah, I will.” He heard her pop the top of the oil bottle open, then closed. She straddled his thighs and he felt her crotch rubbing against his ass. She started with his shoulders, rubbing the oil into his skin. Her hands were so soft, yet held an amazing amount of strength. Daryl briefly wondered what it would feel like to have those hands wrapped around his dick. She started out with a light pressure and gradually increased the depth of pressure on his shoulders, arms, back and sides. He had never felt anything like this before. It was absolute, fucking heaven. She had a very sensual touch. Even when she increased the weight on his muscles, he could feel care and gentleness in her hands. Every hand that had ever touched his body had been hard and rough, hurtful and violent at times. From his father’s beatings to the women he fucked, none of them had shown regard for his soul like Carrie was doing now. Her touch lightened his stress, his mind, and went straight to his dick. His brain had shut down. He couldn’t think or move. He could only feel. He had taken of his shirt, but his pants had remained. His erection was almost painful, but it wasn’t, because he was in a state of bliss he had never known before.  
Carrie leaned down on him and whispered in his ear, “Daryl, are you okay? Do you like what I’m doing? Does this make you feel good Daryl?” He had, for some time now, been making little whimpering sounds and moaning in what seemed to be ecstasy. He barely heard her even though he could feel her hot breath in his ear.  
“Y . . . yes. God yes, it feels so good,” he said barely conscious to form the words. She continued to massage his now relaxing muscles until she was satisfied that his body was in a tranquil state. The movement of her hands stopped, but they never left his body.  
“I want you to just lay here Daryl. I want you to keep breathing, and when you’re ready, I need you to turn over.”  
He missed the touch of her hands and the weight of her body the moment she lifted herself from him. He did as he was told, and concentrated on his breathing. He forgot all about his arousal until he was laying on his back. He was embarrassed and moved to flip himself onto his stomach again until he heard her voice. “Don’t Daryl. It’s okay, it’s a natural reaction and there’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” He opened his eyes and looked up at her. He wasn’t sure if it was the euphoric state caused by her touch or what, but he thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She looked at him with caring, loving eyes and he realized just how real this situation was. He suddenly wanted to reach out and touch her, kiss her, hold her. She had given him something that he had never experienced before and he wanted to show her how much that meant to him. “Okay Daryl, I’m going to do the same thing, but to your chest now. Are you comfortable with that?”  
“Yes,” he replied with every ounce of strength that he could muster. He heard the oil bottle pop again and felt her hands on his wretched skin. He could feel her weight on top of him and he imagined her riding his cock. As she rubbed circles into his shoulders, he felt the gentle sway of her hips against him. When her palms pressed into his pectorals, he moaned and when her fingertips glided against his nipples, he involuntarily raised his hips into her. She slowly worked her way down his chest, to his stomach and along his sides. She leaned over him and he felt her hot breath along his jawline. “Let me know if this makes you uncomfortable,” she said quietly. Then he heard the sound of his belt buckle and his zipper being pulled down. She tugged on the waist of his pants and he lifted his hips for her to push them down his legs. In his haste to redress after their phone call, he had forgotten to put his boxers back on and was now completely exposed to her. He heard her gasp and felt a strange sense of pride in that.   
She hesitantly reached down and wrapped her hand around the base of his cock. His entire body shuttered and he growled deep in his chest. She moved her hand up his rigid length and swiped at the pre-cum beading on his tip. There was an ample amount to properly lube his dick with and she pumped her hand up and down, twisting her wrist at each upward movement. Daryl’s moans got louder the faster she pumped him. She reached down with her other hand and cupped his balls, squeezing them and rolling them in her hand. “Fuck!” he exclaimed over and over again. “Does that feel good Daryl? Tell me how good I make you feel.” His whole body began to move as he approached orgasm. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Feels so fucking good! Don’t stop! Please! I’m gonna come! Please don’t stop!” And she didn’t, she continued to pump him as he came all over her hands. He lay there, still, only his chest heaving as he tried to calm his breathing. She lifted herself from him and went to her bag where she retrieved two small towels. She quietly opened the door and walked down the hall to the bathroom they had passed earlier. She washed her hands and wet the towels in the sink. She slinked down the hallway back to Daryl’s bedroom. He had not moved while she was gone. She climbed back onto the bed and sat next to his prone form. She began gently cleaning him with the warm, wet towel. When she was finished, she used the other one to clean the remnants of massage oil from his body.  
He felt the warm heat of the towel on his sensitive dick and breathed deeply. It wasn’t until she was washing his chest that he opened his eyes. He wrapped his large hand around her wrist keeping it still. “Why did you do that?”  
“You didn’t like it?” she said, fearful.  
“Naw, it was fucking amazing. Haven’t felt anything like that in a long ass time. The massage was pretty fucking incredible too. Never felt this good in my whole life. I just wanna know what I done to deserve feeling so good.” He let go of her wrist and she lay beside him on the bed staring up at the ceiling.  
“When I gave you my card, I was being bolder than I felt comfortable with. I was taking a chance. I honestly didn’t think you’d call me. I figured you’d think I was a slut or a whore after what you saw tonight. On my way here, I thought that maybe you just wanted to fuck, and I admit, the thought really turned me on, but when I got here, I didn’t think that anymore. You looked so overwhelmed and a little scared maybe. This is the first time I’ve ever done anything like this with someone I’ve given a massage to. I only massage women, never men. The whole reason I decided to give you my card was because of the way you looked at me when we were at the concession stand. No one has ever looked at me like that before, especially no one like you.”  
“What do you mean ‘like me’?”  
“Someone older, not ignorant or arrogant. Someone who knows the value of another human being.”  
“How old are you Carrie?”  
“I’m twenty- two, but my birthday is next month. Why? How old are you?”  
Daryl laughed, “I’m twenty-nine. What would make you think I’m all those things you said?”  
“Don’t know. You look older, more mature than most guys my age. Listen, I should probably call a cab, I have appointments tomorrow and it’s getting late, or early I guess.” When she sat up, Daryl put his hand on her shoulder.  
“You don’t have to go. It’s late, like ya said. You shouldn’t be getting in a cab by yourself this time of night.”  
“Thank you for the offer Daryl, but that’s not a good idea. I have to get home.” She took out her phone and called for a cab.  
“Back to your boyfriend, huh. Where does he think you are right now? He know you gave me your card?”  
“I don’t have a boyfriend Daryl. Phillip, the guy I was with tonight, is just an old friend from high school. He lives out of state, but we always hook up when he comes home. I wasn’t going to have sex with him tonight, but when I saw you were behind us, I guess I just wanted to give you a show. I usually have problems, uh . . . having orgasms, but tonight, knowing you were watching us did something to me. I was very curious about you Daryl and thought you deserved better than jerking off in your truck.”  
“How the hell did you know I did that? Did you see me?”  
“No, but I saw your face, the look in your eyes. God that turned me on so much. I’m not a whore or a slut. I don’t sleep around. I don’t massage men. I have sex with Phillip occasionally when he’s in town, but that’s it. I guess I thought, maybe, if you wanted me, well, I don’t know what I thought. I’m glad you called me Daryl. This was . . . nice, very nice.” She got off the bed and grabbed her bag putting the oil bottle back in. Daryl pulled his pants on, but didn’t bother with his shirt. He put his hand on her lower back and led her to the door. He stopped and turned her body to face him.  
“Are you sure you don’t want to stay? I’d like to return the favor, maybe do an exchange for services,” he said and gave her the best seductive smile he could muster.  
“Don’t temp me Daryl. I’ll let you decide what comes next. Give it some time. Think about what you want. Call me and make an appointment for next week. You can come to my house. I’ll give you another massage if you want, and we can discuss your method of payment. Well, my cab is here.” Daryl rubbed his thumb along her cheek and brought their lips together for a soft but passionate kiss. “I’ll see you next week Carrie, I promise.”  
He watched the taillights of the cab disappear as it went down the street. He wasn’t gonna be able to sleep tonight, no doubt. He still felt her touch, her breath in his ear and her lips on his. He was going to see her again, no doubt about that either. He slowly walked back to the bedroom. No woman had ever done that for him, he had never imagined that anything could feel that good. It was something he wanted to feel repeatedly, and he wanted to make Carrie feel that too. He would be more than willing to enter into some kind of relationship with her, but he would have to figure out how those things worked. When he entered the bedroom, he saw the light flashing on his cell phone. Maybe Carrie had text him. He eagerly picked up the phone from the nightstand and swiped his finger across the screen. One missed call- King County Sheriff’s Dept. Damn it Merle! He’d have to wait til morning, maybe afternoon. It all depended on how long Daryl slept in. He didn’t want to think about Merle. He’d let him sleep his drunk ass off in a cell. That asshole wasn’t gonna ruin his mood, not tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She saw them, but only with her eyes, not her heart.


End file.
